


Crossed Wires [podfic]

by idellaphod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Spock is...?(a) perplexed(b) protective(c) exasperated(d) all of the above





	Crossed Wires [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348605) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2g3vkdyzz182ynw/%5Bstar%20trek%20aos%5D%20crossed%20wires.mp3) (at mediafire) | 11.7 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2su7y8m866039r9/%5BStar%20Trek%20AOS%5D%20Crossed%20Wires.m4b) (at mediafire) | 7.22 MB 



## Duration

  * 5 minutes 6 seconds 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dreamlittleyo for permission to record :D
> 
> This was recorded for RsCreighton on the occasion of her birthday <3


End file.
